


【Posey/Lincecum】Dreams Come True番外：Holiday

by chingching27



Series: 【Posey/Lincecum】Dreams Come True [1]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sport RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1593863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timmy和Buster到遊樂園度過假日</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Posey/Lincecum】Dreams Come True番外：Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> 《Dreams Come True》的番外篇  
> 不過正文我還沒寫出來.....

「Timmy，起床！」

 

星期天，對於平常工作很忙碌的Tim Lincecum而言是非常難得的休假日，本來就很缺乏睡眠又比一般人還更需要睡眠的他，總是能夠睡到多晚就睡到多晚，可惜他這小小的心願永遠有一個阻擾它實現的人。

他親愛的男朋友Buster Posey。

 

『唔....』Timmy在雙人床上痛苦的翻滾，把臉埋進被窩以躲避毫不客氣的竄進房裏騷擾他的陽光：『Buster，再晚一點....再十分鐘....』

「你半小時前也是這麼說的。」Buster毫不留情的掀開棉被：「而且你昨天已經睡掉一整天了，晚上你自己說要去遊樂園玩的，我要帶出門的東西都準備好了，快起來！」

Timmy縮著身子緊閉著眼，悶聲說：『不要了啦我不想去了，其實遊樂園也沒那麼好玩啦我不要去了....』

 

話還沒說完的Timmy被Buster按著肩膀翻過身來，Buster語氣誠懇的說：「拜託嘛，Timmy。我真的好久沒跟你一起出門玩了，也好久沒去遊樂園了，你真的不想去嗎？可是我好想去。」

Timmy睜開眼睛，Buster一雙澄藍的雙眼直直的望著他，眼底的溫柔讓他再也說不出一個不字。

『....是你說很想去我才去的喔，所以你今天要對我好一點。』

「是是是，我親愛的Timmy，今天你要求什麼我都答應可以嗎？快點起來刷牙洗臉吃早餐了。」Buster非常習慣Timmy對他耍賴，而他也總是用一貫的寵溺回覆他。

 

Timmy翻身下床，伸手攬過Buster的腰，在他唇上送上一個早安吻，才伸著懶腰踱步走向浴室。

 

假日的遊樂園理所當然的充斥著從3歲到13歲的小孩，嘶吼喊叫大笑哭鬧，在廣闊的園內來回奔跑。在一群不是未成年就是帶著孩子的成年人當中，兩名青年男子漫步其中，格外的引人註目。

但是向來很隨性的Buster跟並不是隨時都能接收到外人目光，比較常漫遊在自己世界裏的Timmy，對此毫無知覺。

 

壓低了棒球帽，Timmy瞇起眼睛望向Buster：『好熱！我要吃冰淇淋！』

Buster抬頭看著前方，伸手一指：「販賣部在那裏。」

扁起嘴望向Buster的Timmy，眼中很明顯地寫著：好遠！Buster拉起Timmy的手，拖著心不甘情不願的Timmy往前走去：「我們走快點就能離開這片豔陽了，你看前方都是陰影，遊樂區就很涼快啦！」

 

交往多年，Buster對於Timmy的個性可說是瞭若指掌。Timmy的工作很忙碌、壓力很大，他幾乎把所有精力都耗在工作上，因此工作以外的時間，他能坐著就不站著、能睡著就不醒著，能不出門就宅在家裏，一切都以消耗最少能量為指標。

唯一的例外是，Timmy會為了他想要、他希望、他期待，陪他去做任何一件他要求的事。作為戀人，Buster也很會善用這點，要求Timmy去做一些對他自己不見得有太大影響，但是對Timmy很有好處的事。

例如每年都要度一個長假，例如每週末至少要挑一天外出走走，例如一週至少有兩天要回家吃晚餐....他們兩個以對方對自己的愛當作籌碼，在換取另一個人的幸福快樂。

 

於是這份愛，日久彌堅。

 

一整天下來，Buster幾乎帶Timmy玩遍了園內所有的遊樂器材。當Timmy從雲霄飛車上下來，撐著膝蓋在路旁的長椅休息時，筋疲力盡的倒在Buster身上：『Buster Posey，我下次！絕對！不會再跟你來遊樂園了！我發誓！！！』

「為什麼？你今天玩得不開心嗎？我看你每個遊樂器材都玩得很起勁啊！」Buster忍著笑，摟住Timmy的肩替他輕輕按摩放鬆。

Timmy沒有說話，只是用力瞪了Buster一眼。

「好啦，最後一項行程了，最輕鬆的！我保證！」Buster把Timmy從長椅上拉起來，牽住他的手，示意Timmy往前看：「摩天輪？」

 

兩人登上摩天輪時，夕陽已經掛在地平線上，再過不久就要迎來夜晚的交接，深紫色的晚霞渲染了半片天空，從摩天輪望出去的景色如詩如畫。

Buster從身後摟著Timmy的腰，下巴靠著Timmy的肩，柔聲問：「Timmy，你今天開心嗎？」

Timmy回頭望著Buster充滿期待的笑容，想了兩秒，決定直接用行動回答。

 

輕吮著Timmy貼上來的唇瓣，Buster左手撫摸著Timmy柔軟的髮，心滿意足地閉上眼，專心在這個深情繾綣的吻當中。

 

『那Buster，你今天開心嗎？』

「你在我身邊笑著，我哪有不開心的可能。」


End file.
